Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: A Wonderful Team
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. 6 fighters, 3 on each side, will be united by an unlikely arrival to the fray.


**Vile: Yo, reader****s! Before any of you get on me for breaking my promise of focusing on ZEXAL, I am still focused on that, and I do have my next Numbershot in the works; I'm just writing it out completely before I post any of it. This story, on the other hand, was written in two hours while I was having a bout of insomnia, and it's been burning a hole in my Doc Manager, but I still tried my hardest, darn it! …XD Anyway, this story is in the style of the reveal trailers for SSB4, so hopefully you all can pretend that you're watching one while reading this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U: A Wonderful Team

A massive cityscape stretches across the horizon. The technology appears futuristic, with vehicles driving along tracks suspended in midair, skyscrapers located everywhere. The scenery panned over a large billboard: "Welcome To Blossom City".

A familiar jumping sound was heard as Mario leapt into view, jumping across the buildings. However, a boomerang nailed him in the back, throwing him off and causing him to land face-first on the next building he was on. Pit and Sonic landed on the same building and rushed over to Mario as he picked himself up, only for all three of them to turn at the sound of three more landings, staring down Link, Mega Man, and Pac-Man. Mario quickly jumped to his feet and took a battle stance with his two allies…

…However, the ground began shaking wildly, causing the Smashers to look around, Pac-Man losing his balance and falling onto his rear. Then, from behind the skyscrapers, a giant black robotic arm punched through one of them, followed by the rest of the form barreling through: A massive black robot known only as Gah-Goojin. It rose its arms and pointed it at them, ominous orange glows coming from them. The Smashers immediately knew something was coming and ran for it, leaping off the building onto another right when Gah-Goojin opened fire with two large lasers, reducing the building they were on to nothing.

Not all their landings were smooth, with Mario, Link, and Pit being on their hands and knees, turning at the ominous shadow that passed over them to see Gah-Goojin staring down at them. Mega Man charged a shot while Pac-Man readied a Key Bonus Fruit, firing them both at once, while Sonic rushed forward and jumped, entering a Homing Attack. Gah-Goojin just stood there, though, as all three attacks bounced harmlessly off its head, shocking Mega Man and Pac-Man while Sonic fell back onto the building, shaking his head. Gah-Goojin let out a sick laugh as a cannon emerged from its mouth, energy charging within it, causing a six-way reaction shot from the Smashers… but Mario saw a twinkle in the sky, making him react. Gah-Goojin appeared confused, stopping its charge to look up and see a figure falling from the sky. When the figure got close enough, everything seemed to slow down…

"UNITE… HAND!"

The yell was followed by a large red fist appearing out of nowhere, slamming into Gah-Goojin's head and causing it to bite down on its cannon. The figure the fist was attached to leapt off the robot's head as it began reacting as if it just bit its own tongue. The six Smashers watched as their savior landed in front of them, standing up. He had spiky blonde hair and was clad in red from head to toe, with a lighter red jacket overtop his one-piece red suit with black boots. Black-and-red gloves were equipped to his hands, and a red sash was tied to his left arm. The most notable feature, though, was a logo on his back that looked like a winged "W" with a swish, a "101" emblazoned near it. The camera turned around to his front as triumphant music played, revealing the "W" pendant on the man's front, as well as his smiling masked face.

* * *

**Character Splash: WONDER-RED UNITES UP!**

* * *

Gah-Goojin finally got over its "tongue" bite and looked at Wonder-Red, a clear glare in its eyes. The other Smashers rushed to Wonder-Red's side, making him look at them. "Glad to know you can still fight. I'll need all the help I can get!" Wonder-Red told them. A split-screen shot showed all seven Smashers eyeing Gah-Goojin, who stared back, before they leapt at the robot. "On my signal, grab the hand!" Gah-Goojin began charging energy into its mouth cannon again, but Wonder-Red formed Unite Hand. "NOW!" Mario, Sonic, Link, Pit, Mega Man, and Pac-Man all touched the Unite Hand, being absorbed into it and causing the hand to grow absolutely MASSIVE. Even though its mouth was open, Gah-Goojin's jaw dropped even more before Wonder-Red slammed the Unite Hand into its head, causing enough of an impact to make electricity crackle throughout its body, then light poured out from within it before it exploded brilliantly, turning the screen white.

*Gameplay Footage* *Music: ST01 Roll Out, Wonderful 101!*

"Wonder-Red of the Wonderful 101, reporting for duty!" Red's voice was heard as the screen turned to him landing on a platform in Battlefield. He dodged an attack by Bowser before giving him a three-punch combo, then a straight punch.

"Don't get too cocky, dude! This is a whole new fight!" Wonder-Blue was heard saying as Red jumped over Samus's Charge Shot, then crouched and hit her with a downward-angled backhand on a stage.

"Oui! You are not used to Smash, Monsieur Rouge!" Wonder-Green said as Red sidestep-dodged three of Luigi's fireballs, then hit him with an upward swing punch.

"For Smash Bros. only, I'm authorizing the use of Solo Morphs." Commander Nelson said, Wonder-Red forming his Unite Hand and fist-pumping it. "Use its power to defeat your foes." Red used a three-swing combo with Unite Hand as his Side Smash, the final swing being the one that knocked Fox off the stage.

"Roger! I'll do my best to emerge victorious!" Wonder-Red responded, the footage showing him using a 360-degree swipe in the air, a Wonderful Rising uppercut, and a Wonderful Cyclone spin against his enemies.

"Your greatest strength is with a team, Red." Nelson said as Mario and Sonic landed beside Wonder-Red, their outlines indicating they were on the same team. "Combine your attacks with your allies to become even stronger." Wonder-Red leapt forward from a dash, intent on hitting Pikachu with a jumping hand swipe, but he passed by Mario during the attack, the Unite Hand absorbing Mario and becoming larger. The actual attack knocked Pikachu a good distance away, Mario re-appearing after the Hand vanished. "The more allies you combine with, the stronger you become!" Red used an upward-pointing drill spin in the air, Mario and Sonic jumping into it and making the hand two stages bigger, dealing more damage to the unlucky Ness. He then began rearing his fist upward, with Link, Pit, and Pac-Man touching him to make it grow three times before he punched the ground, creating a large shockwave. Wonder-Red then readied a mighty Wonder-Punch, with Mario, Sonic, Link, Pit, Mega Man, and Pac-Man joining him to make the Unite Hand massive, with the ensuing punch being enough to simply KO Little Mac on the spot, not even bothering to send him flying

"You'd better not mess up out there, Red! Don't make us look bad!" Wonder-Pink said as Red took part in a battle on a stage that looked very much like Blossom City, complete with Gah-Goojin attacking.

"Eh, those battles look quite scary…" Wonder-Yellow whimpered in view of the footage, Wonder-Red using a flaming version of Unite Hand to throw a fireball.

"Worry not, Yellow. Our leader has another ace up his sleeve." Wonder-White said as Red gave a taunt next to Captain Falcon.

"Indeed. Wonder-Red, I am also authorizing… Omni-Morph!" Nelson said, the footage showing Wonder-Red using a third jump and going into Unite Glider to return to the stage.

"Thank you, Commander! I won't misuse this power!" Red said as he landed back on the stage.

"UNITE SWORD!" Blue said as Red did a 360-degree upward spin while swinging a blue sword.

"UNITE GUN!" Green said as Red held out a green pistol and fired five green energy blasts in a row.

"UNITE WHIP!" Pink said as Red lashed out a pink whip, snaring Villager and slamming him into the ground.

"UNITE HAMMER!" Yellow said as Red conjured a large yellow hammer that made him hover in the air for a moment before slamming down hard, burying Donkey Kong.

"UNITE CLAW!" White said as Red began slashing rapidly with white claws, striking Peach repeatedly and even freezing her once.

"UNITE BOMB!" Wonder-Black finally said as Red conjured a black bomb and threw it at his feet, creating a spherical black field that slowed Marth and Ike down while they were in it, allowing Red to attack them.

"And for our Final Smash, we attack together!" Red said as his Final Smash-ready form smacked Yoshi, Kirby, and King Dedede into a new area with Unite Hand. "Team, Unite Up!" The screen turned to see Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Yellow, White, and Black assembled together. "Let's go, team!" All seven Wonderful Ones charged forward with a call of "Roger!" from the other six.

"BOMB!" "CLAW!" "HAMMER!" "WHIP!" "GUN!" "SWORD!" Black, White, Yellow, Pink, Green, and Blue cried, in that order, as they unleashed their respective Unite Morphs on their targets.

Finally, Wonder-Red charged forward, Unite Hand at the ready. "UNITE… HAND!" The second word as said at the same time as Red punched through all three of them, the screen changing into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Gah-Goojin's pieces were scattered across the Blossom City streets as the camera panned back up to the building where the seven Smashers once again stood. Wonder-Red walked forward and offered a handshake. Mario stared at the hand before looking back at the other Smashers, who nodded with smiles. Mario then turned back to Red with a smile, taking his hand and giving a firm shake.

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

**Smash Schematics: Wonder-Red**

**Game/Series:** _The Wonderful 101_

**Series Symbol:** Wonderful 100/101 symbol (winged "W" with a swish)

**Character Weight** (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit): 22 (equals: Rosalina, Zelda, Meta Knight, Falco)

**Battle Intro:** Appears on-screen as Will Wedgewood, then invokes his transformation with "Wonder-Eyes, Red!", skipping the punching and just getting into a battle stance after transforming.

**Victory Theme:** The main recurring portion of The Wonderful 101's theme.

**Victory Po****ses**

Victory Pose 1: Wonder-Red takes the pose from his artwork, which is the same as his artwork from his game. "Justice is victorious again!"  
Victory Pose 2: Wonder-Red mimics the Unlimited Form gesture. "The Wonderful 101 can't lose!"  
Victory Pose 3: Wonder-Red drops from the sky and rises up, like the beginning of a level in his game. "No one will threaten the peace!"

**Character Gimmick:** In Team Battles, Wonder-Red can absorb teammates that he hits with Unite Morph attacks, making the attacks bigger and stronger, albeit slower.

**Palettes**

Palette 1: Red outfit, blonde hair (basic)

Palette 2: Blue outfit, white hair (Wonder-Blue)

Palette 3: Green outfit, green hair (Wonder-Green)

Palette 4: Pink outfit, pink hair (Wonder-Pink)

Palette 5: Yellow outfit, yellow hair (Wonder-Yellow)

Palette 6: White outfit, black hair (Wonder-White)

Palette 7: Black outfit, black hair (Wonder-Black)

Palette 8: Orange outfit, brown hair (Luka/Wonder-Goggles)

**Moveset**

Standing attack: A 3-punch combo.  
Side Tilt: A straight punch.  
Up Tilt: An upward swing.  
Down Tilt: A downward-angled backhand.  
Dash attack: A jumping swipe with Unite Hand, not unlike Link's Dash attack.

Neutral Air: A 360-degree swing with Unite Hand.  
Forward Air: A frontal swipe with Unite Hand.  
Back Air: A spinning backhand with Unite Hand.  
Up Air: An upward drill spin with Unite Hand.  
Down Air: A downward drill spin with Unite Hand.

Side Smash: Uses Unite Hand in a multi-hit combo like Link, only this one is 3 hits, with the third one being the one that knocks the opponent away.  
Up Smash: An upward thrust punch with Unite Hand.  
Down Smash: Punches the ground with Unite Hand, causing a shockwave around Wonder-Red that knocks opponents upward like DK's Hand Slap.

Grab: Grabs the opponent with Unite Hand. More range than normal.  
Grab attack: Clenches the Unite Hand to damage.  
Forward throw: Rears back before chucking the enemy.  
Backward throw: Turns and chucks the enemy the other way.  
Up throw: Tosses the enemy upward.  
Down throw: Slams the enemy into the ground.

Neutral Special 1 - Wonder-Punch: Essentially a Falcon Punch with Unite Hand.  
Neutral Special 2 – Fireball Hand: Swings a burning Unite Hand, throwing a bouncing fireball forward. Fire damage, fireball is reflectable.  
Neutral Special 3 – Unite Claw: Uses Wonder-White's Morph. Repeatedly press B to keep slashing with the claws, like Fox's Blaster. Ice damage, no flinching, may freeze.

Side Special 1 – Wonderful Stinger: Dashes forward with Unite Hand outstretched. Very quick.  
Side Special 2 – Unite Gun: Uses Wonder-Green's Morph. Unleashes five green energy shots rapid-fire straight ahead. Reflectable.  
Side Special 3 – Unite Whip: Uses Wonder-Pink's Morph. Lashes a whip straight forward that, if it grabs an enemy, swings up and slams them into the ground. Can also grab onto ledges.

Up Special 1 – Wonderful Rising: A rising spiral punch with Unite Hand. Bad for recovery, but good for damage. Stronger and goes higher when on the ground.  
Up Special 2 – Wonder-Jump: A third jump followed by pulling out Unite Glider. Naturally, Wonder-Red glides using this. No damage.  
Up Special 3 – Unite Sword: Uses Wonder-Blue's Morph. Not as good for damage as Wonderful Rising and middle ground for recovery, but the sword swings 360 degrees.

Down Special 1 – Wonderful Cyclone: Spins Unite Hand around Wonder-Red rapidly. Multiple hits are possible.  
Down Special 2 – Unite Hammer: Uses Wonder-Yellow's Morph. Rises up a bit before slamming a big hammer into the ground. Very slow, but strong, super armored, and useful against shields. Don't use it without a platform underneath you, though.  
Down Special 3 – Unite Bomb: Uses Wonder-Black's Morph. Drop a bomb from your current position. No damage, but the explosion creates a field that slows down enemies within it.

**Final Smash – Wonderful Combination:** A cutscene Final Smash. Wonder-Red nails any enemies near him with Unite Hand, knocking them into a new area. Wonder-Red calls the other six main Wonderful Ones to him with a call of "Team, Unite Up!", then they assault the victim(s) together: Black, White, Yellow, Pink, Green, and Blue, in that order, with Red dealing the finishing blow.

**Taunts**

Up Taunt: His "We will use force!" taunt from his own game.  
Side Taunt: Mimics part of his transformation sequence from Operation 000.  
Down Taunt: Creates Unite Hand and fistpumps with it.

**Stage – Blossom City Central:** A stage that takes place during Operation 002. Fight atop buildings in Blossom City before the Gah-Goojin attacks, causing the fight to shift to Gah-Goojin's arm. Gah-Goojin is a mini-boss, so if enough damage is dealt to its head, the battle shifts back to being on top of buildings. The building layouts are completely random.

* * *

**Vile: Well, that went surprisingly smooth, I think. The Wonderful 101 is clearly one of my favorite video games on the Wii U, and I recommend it to anyone who has one. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! You guys'll have Chapter 1 of my next Numbershot tomorrow, so I haven't forgotten my roots! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
